Unmanned aircraft systems, also known as drones, may be controlled by a remote or ground-based operator, or may operate autonomously under computer control. Drones are used for a variety of purposes such as photography, filmmaking, mapping, security, surveillance, search and rescue, atmospheric research, package delivery, and the like. Military drones may include reconnaissance or missile payloads, or the like.
Small unmanned aircraft systems, or drones, have become increasingly available to civilians in recent years. For example, battery powered quadcopters may be inexpensively obtained, and are widely used. Increasing drone use may pose safety or security threats to people or businesses. For example, a business with trade secrets may not welcome drone overflights by competitors. Similarly, an event venue that forbids photography for people within the venue may also wish to prevent drone based photography. Drone use by paparazzi, stalkers, or the like may threaten individual privacy interests. Many further scenarios exist in which people may wish to interdict, intercept, or disable drones.
A variety of technologies have been developed to intercept, destroy or disable drones in military scenarios. However, military drone interdiction technology may be dangerous and/or unsuitable for use by or around civilians.